Show Me
by jammyjamfan
Summary: Adults only. Rizzles. Completely unlike what is usual for me. No plot. Just pointless Fluff and stuff and more. Could be classed as smutty? I have no idea. @Maura wants Jane to show her why a guy would think she is a bad kisser!@
1. Show me

I don't know how I feel about posting this. It's very 18+ rated...for me anyway. I'm feeling a tad weird posting it...but here I go anyway. It's rizzles. Its a one shot. Its Adults only. There's no damn plot (what was I thinking). And I hope you like it...i think.

Usual disclaimers:- character names, characters characters, name, namesake, series title,etc, etc...not mine. Craziness, errors, idea...that's all mine.

* * *

"He said I was a bad kisser."

Maura turns her head slightly studying Jane. "Well are you?"

"Maura? Seriously?"

"Well how am I to know?"

"Because you're my friend Maur! You have to side with me...always." Jane whines with a pout.

Maura frowns and gives Jane a look that says no, "I'm not sure that's the sort of friendship I am happy with."

"Not everything HAS to be scientific peer studied and printed in a magazine...I am a good kisser."

"It's quite probable that you are Jane..."

Maura bites her lip to hold her tongue from adding anything.

Jane glares at Maura who tries to hide a smile...unsuccessfully.

"Shut up." Jane squeals and throws a couch cushion at Maura's head.

Maura dodges the cushion and laughs softly.

"Maur." Jane growls

"I didn't say anything Jane."

"You don't need to."

"I'm sorry." Maura laughs before putting on a professional face and straightening her blazer, "How about you show me."

"Show you what?" Jane says into her beer before taking a mouthful.

"Show me how you kissed him." Maura says clearly and confidently.

Half the mouthful of beer that comes out of Jane's mouth becomes airborne, the other half dribbles down her chin and onto her shirt leaving a wet patch. Maura feels the spray near her face and blinks a few times in surprise.

Jane coughs and wipes the moisture off her chin before turning her entire torso to face her friend, "What?" She manages to choke out.

"You didn't hear me or you don't understand?" Maura replies running her hand across her cheek to wipe off imaginary beer spray.

"I didn't hear you." Jane says sarcastically as if it should be obvious which based on her reaction.

Maura tilts her head trying to merge the tone and the words before deciding to simply repeat herself, "Show me how you kissed him."

Jane stares at her friend caught between shock and confused.

"Jane?"

"No Maur. I will not show you."

"Oh?" Maura questions.

Jane puts down her beer with a clunk and grabs a few napkins in an attempt to wipe the sticky substance from her chin and the back of her hands.

"No Maur. That's crossing a line."

Maura picks up a napkin and leans towards Jane reaching out to wipe her neck gently.

"I didn't know there was a line Jane. I thought that friends help each other out in relationships and other things like shopping. Running. Getting coffee. Looking after family. Kissing..."

"No Maur." Jane whispers her movements ceasing as Maura's cleaning moves down Janes neckline onto her chest and soaked shirt. She stays still as she watches Maura diligently rub the stain with full concentration. The attention she gives every detail of her life...like this task is the most important in the world.

Jane swallows knowing if she pulls back the Maura will stop and focus her attention on Jane instead of Jane's shirt.

"Maura?" She whispers and swallows, "Please stop that."

Maura still focused on the task at hand fails to notice Jane's heart speed up, eyes darken and her hands start to perspire, "I think it would be a good idea Jane. I can tell you if you need more experience at kissing or if he is a douche. It will help your confidence at the very least."

Jane's need to defend herself pulls her out of the chemical imbalance taking over her body, "I don't have a confidence problem."

Maura looks up surprised and pulls back slightly, "I didn't mean that Jane. I meant...I...it never hurts to have a second opinion."

"I'm not a patient."

"No...no you are not. If you were a patient I believe it would be breaching a moral code of ethics for me to suggest we kiss."

Jane raises an eyebrow, "I thought this was science, now you're making it sound like it would be personal."

"Oh." Maura replies in thought, "I can see how it came across like that. It would be purely in the name of science. I'm not that sort of doctor anyway."

"If I was your patient I would have to be dead."

"Yes. And kissing you would then be rather creepy. Unethical. And the thought that you wouldn't be alive is frankly quite sad."

Jane laughs softly, "That's almost sweet, I think."

Maura sighs, the expelled huff making her nose flare. The silence is bordering on awkward with neither sure how to proceed.

"Another beer?" Maura finally asks removing herself from the couch gingerly.

"Yeah." Jane grunts semi lost in her own thoughts.

Maura pulls the fridge door open and grabs two beers. This is the sort of night to change things up a bit.

"Fine." Jane says with a low growl.

"Excuse me?" Maura says turning abruptly on her heels like she's been caught. A beer in each hand.

Jane glances from Maura to the two beers, "Fine...I will...show you."

It takes a second for Maura to understand, "Ohhh." She replies almost sing-songie.

"But if I'm a bad kisser you have to tell me." Jane commands.

"Ok." Maura whispers licking her lips gently, "as if I would lie."

"A good friend would." Jane whispers under her breath.

Maura puts both opened beers down on the coffee table and stands in front of Jane, "So how were you sitting?"

Jane looks up confused.

"We have to replicate the scene exactly."

Jane raises both eyebrows.

"For science?" Maura says in a way that it sounds almost like a question.

Jane thinks for a minute, "We were, um, both standing."

"How tall was he?"

Jane stands up so they are chest to chest and examines Maura's height. "He was a little taller than you actually."

"Ok." Maura says looking up at Jane noticing the difference in their heights more-so from this intensely close distance, "Let me sit on a stool then."

When Maura is perched on the bar stool, Jane steps closer so they are inches apart.

"Better?"

They are almost eye to eye and Jane puts her hands on Maura's hips to keep the distance right and stabilise Maura, "Better." She confirms.

"What next?" Maura asks with a confident smile.

Jane studies Maura carefully like she's in her detective mode. She studies hair, eyes, nose, chin and lips of the serious Maura in front of her, her eyes twinkle.

"He took my face in his hands and leaned in and kissed me."

"All the way in?"

"Yes." Jane replies weakly like she is short of breath.

"That's rather presumptuous." Maura says. Jane merely stares back at her. Maura glances at Jane's lips.

"He was." Jane manages to whisper before moistening her lips again. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest and she is doing everything in her power not to focus on what's about to happen. Instead she thinks about whether she is in fact a good kisser.

Maura shrugs and then leans in slowly placing her hands on either side of Jane's face and Jane's eyes begin to close in expectation and at the touch.

"Wait." Maura says pausing, "Did he have his eyes closed?"

"Does it matter?" Jane growls keeping herself in the moment, not thinking about what this might really mean.

Maura thinks for a moment before smiling at Jane's waiting face, eyes soft, searching, mouth partly open, moist lips glistening, "I suppose not, this is about you."

Maura closes her eyes and leans fully into Jane, lips meeting tentatively.

Warm, soft, moist. Nerve endings singing. Moving gently. Testing.

"Harder." Jane whispers pressing almost hungrily into Maura's mouth, tasting salt and peppermint and cheery lip balm.

Maura pushes harder, feeling a hint of Jane's tongue and feeling lightheaded. Then she remembers to breathe. Feels her breath mingling with Jane's.

Jane moves closer her hands moving up Maura's sides and across her back pulling them together before returning to her lower back and repeating. Pulling. Pressing their breasts and thighs together. Maura slides her hands through Jane's tangles and around her head tipping it back slightly to get a better angle, to press herself harder into Jane's body, to press her tongue against Jane's.

Maura moans, she can't help it, it's all so intense, so passionate, so unexpectedly surprising. The moan causes Jane to soften her movements, to be more controlled and gentle. To search out all the areas that cause Maura's breath to hitch or hips to move. Until her lips are sucking in all the right places at all the right times, Jane's tongue gently pressing against her own without being dominant or invasive.

And when Jane pulls back a centimetre at a time, she lets Maura's lip go with a wet pop.

Maura's eyes open immediately, the sound pulling her to reality despite the dreamy sensation in her brain and waves of euphoria running up and down her torso pausing between her legs.

Jane's eyes open slowly and the look of peace is replaced quickly by uncertainty.

"So?" She questions holding Maura's shoulders.

Maura's mouth moves but nothing comes out.

"Am I an ok kisser?" Jane's eyes plead and she bites her lip waiting.

"Yes." Maura mumbles before realising that saying No could have entitled her to help her friend practice.

"Am I a...good kisser?"

Maura can't lie anyway, but the pleading uncertainty in Jane's eyes holds her honest. Truthful.

"I think that might have been the best kiss I have ever had."

Maura wants to lean in and do it all over again. And again. Her lips still tingle as does the entire inside of her mouth.

"You...'think'...?" Jane braces herself for the worst, she expects Maura to add a but, to add 'with a girl', or to weigh it up and then know it wasn't the best after all, she waits to be put down, told she is terrible, dismissed.

"I'm still seeing stars." Maura whispers, "I think I need a follow-up...you know...just to be sure." She says licking her lips, her twinkling hazel eyes pleading with brown ones.

Jane frowns softly for a moment before raising her eyebrows. It she knows what Maura is playing at she doesn't let on.

"A follow-up?"

Maura shows Jane her dimples. She is fairly certain that Jane has never said no to those dimples, and she cocks her head to the right slightly to seal the deal.

"Sure." Jane says as she moves her hands to either side of Maura's face, "I think my hands might have been here on him anyway."

"Replicate the scene." Maura whispers her breath hitching at the end.

This time it is Jane that leans in the whole way, silently covering Maura's mouth with her own. Maura moans and wraps a leg around Jane's thigh. Jane sucks her lip hard before pulling back slightly to whisper, "He didn't do that to me."

"Don't care." Maura replies with a gasp and Jane's lips move to her neck licking and kissing their way down and across her shoulder blade.

Maura moans again wrapping her other leg around Jane trying to alleviate some of the urges below her stomach. Jane presses closer and shifts up and down slightly causing friction between Maura's legs causing her to moan again.

Jane moves one hand to Maura's breast and rubs gently over top of clothing and feels Maura arch under her touch.

Jane moves her lips up to Maura's earlobe, sucking and nibbling on it.

"Fuck." Maura growls breathlessly against Jane's cheek.

Jane slides her open palm down Maura's front over her clothing and between their legs immediately causing a another loud moan from Maura. Her hand is pressed between their bodies tightly.

Jane kisses Maura's lips again, slowly massaging them, she can feel Maura weakly trying to respond.

She cups her fingers to match Maura's body shape and Maura starts to rub herself against Jane's hand, the clothing creating addition friction.

Jane's hand is pushed against herself by Maura rocking repetitively and she starts to pant and grunt softly against Maura's lips feeling tension building in herself. Maura sucks against Jane's lips between her own loud pants, her hands roaming south to slide inside the back of Jane's pants, grabbing, clenching and un-clenching butt cheeks in time with her own rhythm.

"More" Maura whispers between grunts almost on the edge but needing more touch, more contact.

"I didn't...give...him...more." Jane breathes between kisses.

"I'm glad, sweet thing, but 'I' need more. Please."

Jane stands straighter lifting Maura completely off the stool. Legs wrapped around her still. Maura groans as Jane's hand disappears from her need. Using both hands Jane lossens her own pants and let's them drop then she pulls her underwear down to her knees. She pushes Maura back onto the stool and unzips her friends pants and slides them down and off followed by lacy underwear. When Jane presses back against Maura their warmth and wetness collide together and Jane moans into Maura's mouth.

"I'm so close." Maura breaths rubbing herself as much as possible against Jane causing Jane to rock as well.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Jane replies. Maura keeps rocking and pressing needing more. Jane pulls back and Maura groans at the loss of contact. Jane looks her best friend in the eyes softly.

"Don't stop." Maura begs wondering if she would cry if Jane tells her they must stop and never do this or anything like it again.

Jane steps back and Maura sniffles trying to hold herself together. She has always seen the love in Jane's eyes towards her but was never sure what it meant. Now it was like a broken dam physically. She wondered if she could ever forgive herself for asking Jane to demonstrate, for thinking it would somehow have been a good idea.

Jane finally squats down and presses her mouth straight to Maura's pussy kissing it just once.

"Fuck." Maura cries out almost falling off the stool and putting her hands on Janes head to prop herself up.

Then Jane licked once and Maura shuddered under the touch.

Jane presses her tongue between Maura's lips and she cries out sweetly.

Jane presses deeper and sucks at the same time, it takes a few moments for Maura to recognise Jane is using the same techniques as she previously had on her lips.

"You're better than good Jane. Fuck. You're fucking amazing."

She can feel Jane's smile against her throbbing clit. And as Jane's mouth sucks it she feels Jane's fingers press at her entranceway. She tries to press herself into them but Jane's mouth holds her in place. Fingers slowly press inside her, gently, moving and twisting, firmly, repetitive. In and out in rhythm, speeding up so slowly. She could cry in the rippling pleasure moving up and down her. She feels Jane's fingers moving, searching, the pleasure building with every touch.

"There." She breaths when she feels Jane brush her sweet spot, and Jane strokes and curls her fingertips, pressing hard into the spot. The spark shoots up Maura's insides and to her brain. Euphoria. Numbness. Intensity.

She feels Jane's hands grip her forearms somewhere in her subconscious, holding her upright, stoping her from falling. She feels herself tighten uncontrollably and she feels Jane's lips gently pecking her until she can feels everything else again or see anything at all.

Minutes later Maura opens her eyes and Jane stands in front of her holding Maura tightly by the arms and smiling.

"Wow." Maura whispers mostly for herself.

Jane grins like a schoolgirl winning a prize. Confidence in spades.

Maura licks her lips and smiles back, "I think the science speaks for itself."

"Science usually does." Jane smiles in a way that her dimples are deep and sweet.

You are entirely kissable everywhere, Maura thinks.

Jane brushes a few stray hairs off Maura's face before leaning in to press a final quick presumptuous kiss to her friends soft lips.

It's far too short for either ones liking.

After Jane pulls back Maura looks down, unsure of what happens next, where that leaves them now. She wonders if there will be tension, if there won't be but should, there is no science to follow here.

"Are you a good kisser Maura?" Jane asks softly, darkly, a hint of daring.

Maura's mouth turns dry and all she can do is nod.

Jane licks her lips, "Show me?"


	2. Show me too

You wanted more...I hope it's ok!

* * *

Maura slides off the bar stool and stands up shakily still. Her legs a little weak. She takes Jane's hand and tugs her in the direction of the bedroom.

"The couch is closer." Jane quips reaching down to pull her pants that are still around her knees up to her waist with her free hand holding them in place.

"Patience Jane. When I'm done showing you how good of a kisser I am, I suspect you won't want to move afterwards. Let's start where we mean to end."

Jane chuckles as she hops after Maura trying not to trip on her now slightly baggy clothing, "So humble."

Maura glances over her shoulder, dark eyes and raised eyebrow which causes Jane to close her mouth and move faster.

Once inside the bedroom Maura pushes Jane against the closed door and on tippy toes presses a soft kiss onto the detectives lips. Jane moans at the warmth and pressure. It's slow. Tantalising.

Breathless and wet.

Jane wraps her free arm around Maura's waist her other hand still holding her pants up.

When the kiss ends, Maura steps back to take in this most memorable moment. She feels her heart start to race, this is something she had wanted, perhaps fantasised about, since she had secretly seen Jane half naked, trying to hide herself, in the decontamination shower. Modest and stunning. Toned body and tanned skin. Long legs and a usually confident stride. She hadn't been into woman before she had seen Jane wrapped in a tiny towel that didn't hide much. She had kept her thoughts and feelings to herself and remained professional. But this moment now was different than before, different than earlier in the kitchen, this is different than just a scientific test kiss that somehow surprisingly ended in a powerful orgasm. This is two willing adult participants, knowing what they are doing, knowing what's at stake, entering into a long overdue event.

This is her wanting Jane and Jane finally wanting her back.

And she knows that there has almost never been any tension or fear between them, they are comfortable together, now in every possible way.

Jane's eyes dart hesitatingly across Maura's face looking for a sign Maura is about to call it off.

Jane's hair is messy yet suits her perfectly. Her lips are moist and red and pleading to be kissed. Her skin slightly shiny in a radiant sort of way. Brown caring curious eyes that study her back. Brown iris's and black pupils that are liquid with expression in a way that she has never seen in another before. Eyes that have managed to show an array of emotions without words over their many years together. So many emotions like warmth, joy, sadness, fear, gratitude, anger, lust. Sometimes many at once but readable like a book. Some looks have caused her to feel at home, other looks have made her feel important. Jane has never looked at her as anything but wonderful .

"You are beautiful Jane."

Jane smiles slowly, "I was just thinking the same about you."

Maura blushes, "You know what I love most about you Jane?"

Jane wants to say 'less talk more action'...but this isn't just a fling...it can't be. It is more, it is real, it is all built up emotions from over the years in a now sweetly tangible form, and she wants to hear Maura out, understand the beautiful android that is as if by magic causing a wet puddle in her underwear.

"My hair." Jane jokes as she leans to give Maura a desperate short and sweet kiss.

Maura smiles into the kiss. When they break again Maura smiles softly at Jane, "I'd love you if you were completely bald."

Jane presses her lips together as if holding any emotion at bay before getting a cheeky look, "My humour?" She tries going for another quick kiss and causes Maura to moan softly.

"That's the p-part of you...I actually find most confusing."

Jane fakes a shocked expression, one that once upon a time Maura would have fallen for.

"Guess again?"

"You know I hate games Maur." Jane leans forward pressing her forehead against Maura's, staring into those intriguing gentle warm and always affectionate eyes.

"But you're such a good detective."

"Is that what you love about me? My stellar detective skills?"

Maura shakes her head slowly and mouths the word no.

"That you can't get anything past me...that I can read you like a book."

Maura laughs softly.

"That I'm such a good kisser?" Jane says with a slightly more serious tone.

"You are an amazing kisser...But no."

Jane sighs letting her slight frustration show, "Well it can't be my fashion choices?"

Maura stifles a laugh and shakes her head, "I love everything about you Jane. But what I love most is that you never put yourself first."

Jane shakes her head and says barely above a whisper, "I'm sure that's not true."

"But it is." Maura whispers back as she takes Jane's hand that's clutching her pants zipper and pulls it away leaving the pants free to slide down Jane's toned legs again pooling around her ankles. Maura tucks her fingers in Jane's underpants and getting down on one knee, slides them down to Jane's ankles slowly. She sees how moist they are which causes a dull pressure between her own legs. Jane lets out a shaky breath and leans back against the door for support.

Maura slides her hands back up Jane's legs slowly and over her thighs up up and under Jane's shirt. Jane stands like a limp doll, tepid and eager. Her eyes flicker closed and she holds her breath.

Maura undoes a few buttons before letting her fingers gently massage Jane's abdomen, feeling the taunt muscles tighten under her fingertips. Her left hand shifts to the side and she brushes over a rough mound of scar tissue. She could find it without looking. A gunshot wound. A Hero's scar. She leans forward and kisses the spot gently. Just once. It was the first time she thought she had lost her friend. It was the second time she had seen Jane topless, in the ambulance with paddles jolting her body back to life. Blood had been haemorrhaging out of both sides of the wound and pooling on the floor, it was all over Jane and her own hands. It was an image she couldn't stop seeing for months.

It was a reminder of how fragile life would be. And it was the first time she had realised just how self-less and stubborn Jane really was. And she loved her for it before she even understood it.

She undoes a few more buttons until there is only the one left across Jane's breast. She runs her fingers over Jane's rib cage counting the ribs as she moves upwards until her fingers graze the underside of Jane's breast, she pauses a moment enjoying the subtle shivers coming from Janes body. Her fingers start to move up and Jane reaches for Maura's wrists and grabs them, tightly but gently.

"You don't have to." Jane whispers croakily, her eyes now open as she looks down into Maura's face.

"I don't have to what, Jane?"

"They're small, they won't be...if you're n-not interested."

Maura frowns

Jane shrugs, "I'm sorry. G-guys like them bigger...so I just thought...you can skip that part if you want too."

Maura stands up and pulls her hands out of Jane's, taking them in her own and kissing the scars on the palms of both her hands.

Jane blushes and looks away.

Maura pulls Jane's hands onto her own chest pressing them firmly to cup her breasts. She holds them there until she is sure Jane won't take them immediately away.

"Is there any part of me you don't like Jane? Any part too big or too small? Anything the wrong colour?"

"No" Jane almost yells, "No you're perfect just as you are."

"And as are you." Maura says softly unbuttoning the last button of Jane's shirt. "Every feature and every scar is a part of you."

Maura places her hands over Jane's breasts and gently squeezes, then begins to softly massage watching Jane away slightly. "You're so beautiful in every way and there is nothing I would change."

Jane groans in pleasure more at Maura's words than the way she is now playing with her nipples through the thin material. Maura leans in and kisses Jane's mouth and Jane groans softly returning the kiss gently.

She unclips the bra and feels pins and needles as her fingers touch perky bare breasts.

Gently rubbing, stroking, massaging.

"Do you like that?"

Jane nods her eyes still closed.

Maura moves her mouth down to take over for one of her hands, running her tongue over a pert nipple and loving the responses she gets from Jane's body. She kisses and sucks and twirls and fells Jane shudder under her touch. Something tells her that Janes past lovers have ignored her needs for their own and as she moves to the other side, she promises herself she will never do that to Jane.

Janes hands move from Maura's breasts to find their way subconsciously to Maura's hair, sliding through and massaging the base of her skull and becoming a thermostat for Maura to decide what Jane likes most.

"Maura."

Maura's heart skips a beat at the seductive sweet way Jane breathes her name. She's never had a partner say her name in a way that makes her feel sexy and powerful all at once.

And then Maura stands up straight pressing her lips against Jane's lips. Jane kisses her back passionately and slides her arms around Maura's waist before walking forwards towards the bed and guiding Maura with her. Maura sits when her knees stop against the mattress and Jane presses her onto her back climbing onto her lap and straddling her while never breaking the kiss. Jane's hands start to travel downwards tickling all the exposed skin as they move pausing on Maura's abdomen.

Maura pulls out of the kiss breathless.

"No Jane." She says when she gets her breath back stopping Jane's hand moving lower.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jane asks softly. Her hair falling around her face as she hovers over Maura looking down at her with a giddy smile.

Maura takes Jane's arms and rolls them until she is on top with her legs between Jane's legs and her weight slightly on Jane's pelvis causing them both to hold their breath. She takes Jane's arms and pins them to the bed either side of Jane's head.

"I am going to please you this time."

Jane blushes crimson and bites her lip.

"Please let me."

Maura kisses Jane's lips and then begin to descend lower, slowly. Kissing Jane's chin and below her ear, her neck, her throat, her collar bone. She kisses twice for every time Jane's breath hitches making it take a very long time to get to Jane's breasts which she kisses gently. She kisses between Jane's breasts, down the breastbone, down her abdomen, especially enjoying the spamming tauntness of the toned muscles. She slides off the bed onto her knees as she kisses Jane's navel and works her way lower. She pulls away for just a second to check Jane is still breathing. She releases Jane's hands and grabs Jane's hips to hold her in place as she presses her face into Jane's pussy immediately enjoying the reaction and the smell.

"Fuck" she can hear Jane say a little louder than usual.

Maura runs her tongue up Jane's lips from the back to the front holding tight as Jane thrusts her pelvis forward. She strokes Jane again several times with her tongue feeling her own heart speed up as Jane moans slightly louder each time.

Maura presses her tongue deeper each time sucking slightly on Jane's clit each time she passes. Jane buckles again hard and so Maura wraps her arms around Jane's legs moving with her as she presses her tongue deep into Jane. The juices hit her mouth and nose and are electric and exciting and she keeps lapping and pressing until she can tell Jane is on the edge. Then she pulls away slightly getting a deep deep groan as a complaint.

Maura slides back up onto Jane lying fully against her, skin on skin. She presses her mouth against Jane's and kisses her deeply while her hand begins to stroke Jane's pussy again, her fingers sliding in and out of the folds of skin.

Jane opens her mouth to groan and Maura presses her tongue inside Jane's mouth, massaging her mouth and tongue. Jane kisses her back although it is unfocused and messy.

Jane arches her pelvis into Maura's hand and begins to rock faster each time. Maura slips the tips of her fingers inside Jane and as Jane rocks harder and harder, Maura's fingers disappear. Jane moans louder and Maura presses harder and begins to twist and turn her fingers as they move in and out. Faster and faster. And Jane latches onto Maura's lip with her teeth before her mouth falls open and her head rocks back against the bed.

Her hips lurch forward one last time and she tenses completely, all her muscles contracting and she becomes completely still except for a slight spasm every few seconds.

Maura has never seen her looks so beautiful. Eyes closed, relaxed, mouth open and glowing. And when her breathing returns to normal and her muscles relax again, Maura cuddles into her, partly beside her are partly on top of her, enjoying the warmth and comfort she finds there.

Jane doesn't open her for several minutes and when she does she looks awed. Her eyes are soft like butter and her lips curl into the most beautiful smile Maura has ever seen. Jane wraps her arms around Maura and rolls onto her side so they are face to face, her legs hugging Maura's legs.

"Wow." Jane whispers before giving Maura a peck on the nose.

Nothing else needs to be said and they lie a moment just enjoying the closeness before Jane speaks again, "Remember that time you said I was gorgeous?"

"Mmmmm" Maura says nuzzling her nose into Jane's neck, "I do remember. Very vividly."

"I really wanted to kiss you that day."

Jane can feel Maura smile against her neck, "I wish you had."

Jane chuckles and rubs small comforting circles on Maura's back.

"Remember that time I got high?"

"Mmmhmmm" Jane says with a chuckle and squeezes Maura closer to her.

"I actually wanted to say that I really wanted...to kiss you."

"You said glazed donuts" Jane chuckles burying her face into Maura's hair and enjoying the sweet scent of orange and lemon.

"I actually hate glazed donuts."

"You lied." Jane mumbles softly not really caring that she did.

"I guess I can lie when I'm stoned."

Jane pulls away and opens her mouth shocked, "And you're guessing now too?"

Maura pouts softly, "Shut up and kiss me."

Jane obeys and kisses Maura until they run out of breath. And when they part Jane can't wipe the grin off her face. Her eyes twinkle in delight, "I do think you need more practice at kissing, Maur."

Maura laughs, "I don't believe you."

"Yes. You do. Everyday. Loads and loads of practice."

Maura pokes Jane in the rib, "And I suppose you are going to help me with that."

Jane nods and smiles, "I would love too."

And Maura smiles, because she knows Jane really means 'I love you.'

* * *

thoughts?


End file.
